


beginnings

by fleurting



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "You trust me, right?""Of course I do."
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 76





	beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> for [@100words](https://delacourtings.dreamwidth.org/106802.html) amnesty week xviii using prompt #158: _trust_.

"Relax, pretty boy, " Morgan said as he placed a gentle kiss to Reid's neck.  
  
"Sorry," Reid replied, an anxious laugh escaping him. "I'm just...nervous."  
  
“Hey,” Morgan spun Reid around so that they were facing each other. “There’s nothing to worry about. You trust me, right?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Reid replied immediately.  
  
“And I trust you. We’re in this together. If at any point one of us wants to stop, we stop. We don’t even have to start if you don’t want to.”  
  
“No! I-I _definitely_ want to.”  
  
Morgan grinned lasciviously. “Well, then where do you want to start?”  



End file.
